Kingdom Hearts: Camp Rock
by kiaralovely14
Summary: Kairi Torres is just your average teen with a big dream. Her dreams come true when she was told to go to the prestigious and expensive Camp Rock! Only, she has a secret. To find out, read this rock and roll cinderella story! SoKai
1. Chapter 1: To go or not to go?

**Hey everyone!! I'm back!! Sorry the prologue was so short!! But here's a new chappie!! **

**I do not own kingdom hearts or anything ok?**

**Oh yeah!! Here's something to start the mood with:**

**_Roles:_**

**_Kairi:Demi Lovato_**

**_Namine:Alyson Stoner_**

**_Selphie:Aaryn Doyle_**

**_Yuna:Meaghan Martin_**

**_Paine:Jasmine Richards_**

**_Rikku:Anna de Tagle_**

**_Sora:Joe Jonas_**

**_Riku:Nick Jonas_**

**_Roxas:Kevin Jonas_**

**Kairi: Neat! I got the part of Demi Lovato!! What about you Namine?**

**Namine: I got the part of Mitchie's(Demi) bestfriend!! I'm Alyson Stoner!!**

**Selphie: So not fair!! I got the part Aaryn Doyle!! **

**Kairi: Thats okay. Besides, who are the Jonas Brothers?**

**Sora,Riku and Roxas: That would be us!!**

**Kairi: Okay..**

**Roxas: It's not fair!! I got the part of Kevin!!(No offense)**

**Riku:Whoa dude..two words: Breath mints**

**Roxas: Thats one word!!**

**Well..anyways, lets start the story!!**

**--****--**

"Kairi!! Up! Last day of school!!" Mrs. Torres shouted

Kairi Torres,an auburn headed girl, stretched her arm hitting the cd and pushed it into the laptop beside her bed

(music starts playing) Kairi stands up and gets out of bed _Whoo,_ and walks to the window _yeah, yeah, yeah! _

Walks to her dresser and tries different hair styles _How to choose Who to be Well let's see There's so many choices now_ _Play guitar, be a movie star In my head, a voice says_ (walks to her closet and tries different styles)

_Why not Try everything Why stop Reach for any dream I can rock 'Cause it's my life and now's the time_(goes to her bed and opens her notebook)

_Who will I be It's up to me All the never-ending possibilities That I can see There's nothing that I can't do Who will I be_(goes back to her dresser and tries on different sunglasses)

_Yes, I believe I get to make the future what I want to If I can make up anyone and know the choice is Up to me who will i be(_plays the guitar) _I wanna find the who I am inside_

(goes to her bed and puts her notebook into her bag) _Who will I be I wanna show the way that I can shine_

(opens the door)_ who will i be!_(closes door)

An auburn headed girl's mom walks in and takes a seat

**_"...the popstar feed on Sora Gray may have gone too far this time when he stormed off the set of the new Connect Three video. Word is, the other members of Connect Three are fed up. This final stunt causes label thousands of dollars that may cause them, the rest of their record deal.."_**

"What is wrong with that boy? He's got everything" Connie said

"Except a clue" Kairi said

**_"..the messages clear he needs to clean up his act! And to give him time to do it, Connect Three summer tour has been cancelled." (turns off T.V)_**

"Look what I've found in the crisper**( Ok..I dont even know what a crisper is!!)**,a Camp Rock brochure. Or may I say, another Camp Rock brochure.." Connie Said to her daughter

"Hmm..look at that!! Oh and great cheese omelet by the way"points to the cheese omelet in her plate "you should definitely add that interrogating venue**( I also dont know what that is)**

"So you have no idea how this brochure got to the wind take of the vacuum cleaner?" Connie asked Kairi

Kairi smiled innocently

"Sweetie I know you want to go to this camp, and Im sorry but we just can't right now." Connie said holding Kairi's hand "with Dad expanding the store and my catering business just taking off. Oh honey, I'm sorry"

"I know." Kairi said "Um, gotta go. Last day of school. Don't wanna be late" Kairi stands up and leaves

**--At School--**

Kairi takes out the brochures of Camp Rock from her locker and throws it into the trash can until a girl wearing orange approaches her

"Hey Kairi!" the girl said greeting kairi

"Hey Olette." Kairi greeted back

"Let me be the first to say: _jijanzi Kairi _I mean it's "Happy summer Kairi"" Olette said in a who knows what language "guess who got an A-plus in AP and mandarin..me! Again! So how'd it go this morning?" Olette asked

"It didnt. Camp Rock is no go." Kairi replied

"But you have to go. Camp Rock is like "THE" music camp. Anybody wants to be somebody in music. Oh, which you already know. Sorry"

"Me too. I was just so excited to have a summer where it's all about music. And.."

"I know. So what are you gonna do this summer?"

Kairi shrugged her shoulders as the school bell rang

**--After School, in the Torres' backyard--**

"So how was work?" Mr. Torres aske as Kairi walked in

"Uh, you know Barney's. We serve burgers at the Barney's Smile." Kairi replied "So whats for dinner?"

"Burgers." Kairi's dad replied

"Well, our world's best Torres burgers." Connie added

"um..I'll pass." Kairi said

"Okay I can't stand it. Tell her." Kairi's dad said in excitement

"Well, Steve she just come home.." Connie replied

"Tell me what?" Kairi asked in suspense

"Okay honey, drumroll." Mrs.Torres said to Kairi's dad

"Mom!"

"Okay! You're going to Camp Rock!!"

"What?"

"She said your going to Camp Rock" Kairi's dad answered

"Well, actually we're going. Connie's Catering is going camping! Business is going to summer,this is a steady job and you get to go to camp in a discounted way!" Connie said

"AAAHHHHH!!" Kairi screamed

"But you have to help out in the kitchen"

"Thank You!! Thank you like a million times!!" Kairi said hugging her parents

**--**

**Well? How was that? Was it good? Please submit a review!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!! See ya at the next chappie!!**


	2. Chapter 2:Camp Rock

**New chappie!! Yay!! Sorry about short chappies!! Please forgive me!! I'm just a new user okay? So please forgive me!!**

**--**

**--At Camp Rock--**

Teens are roaming around at Camp Rock as a new day of summer begin. Two cars pull up as one was a limo and the other was the Torres' car that just entered

"We're here" Kairi said excitedly inside the car

"Yeah. Are you excited?" Kairi's mother asked

"A little. Okay a lot. Yes. Major. Thank you mom! I'm gonna have so much fun!" Kairi said "Whoa"

A driver opened the back door as a girl with shoulder length brown hair stepped out with the wind blowing against her hair

"Whooa" Kairi said lastly

--At the Torres' cabin--

"okay!Sweetie, Let's get settling" Connie said as she entered the cabin

Kairi put her things somewhere

"Already settled" Kairi said until a guy with goldish brown hair entered

"That's right! Sid Cessario camp director slash founding member and base guitar of the White Crows and you must be Connie Torres our new cook!" Sid said as he shaked Mrs. Torres' hand

"That's me! And this is my daughter..(door closes)who's already gone." Connie said to Sid

"No worries. She probably just wanted to get out there and get to it know what I mean?"Connie nodded

"When the music calls, go to answer it" Sid said

"I cant wait for you to meet her though. She's got a great voice. Look at me I'm already bragging."

"Why? You got to brag luv. Learn that from the mixter. Jack."

"You knew the Jack?"

"Yes. Backed him up for years. Great times. Great times. But not as great as..."

--Meanwhile--

"Wow" Kairi said as she walked around seeing the other students play instuments until...

"Oh! Sorry!I Didn't..I didn't see you." Kairi said as she accidentally bumped into the girl she saw earlier

"Obviously" The girl said as she walked away and joined her 2 other friends

"Thats Yuna Tyler" A girl who surprisingly look like Kairi said "The diva of Camp Rock."

"She really good?" Kairi asked

"She's good at trying too hard to be good." The girl replied "Understandable. Her mom's TJ Tyler."

"THE TJ Tyler? She's got like a trillion morramities.**(Sorry. I didnt know what she said)**"

" A trillion and one I think. Hi I'm Namine. Camper today Top seller music producer tomorrow. Check me out."

Namine clicked something in her computer that made a cool beat

"Cool. I'm Kairi." Kairi introduced

"Hey K!! I'm Deela Doo. The Musical Director here at Camp Rock." Dee said

"Hi Dee." All the campers greeted

"Here at Camp Rock we _sing_!! So let's try that again."

_"Hi Dee!!"_ All the campers sang

"Sounds good. A little pitchie in places but we'll fix that by the Final Jam." Dee said as two boys ran up stage and sang a rap

"Okay thanks guys!! Okay, good summer isn't about the Final Jam. We have a lot of work to do. You're gonna get new music skills. You're gonna find your sound. Create your own style. And figure out if you want to become an artist but most of all: HAVE FUN!!"

The campers cheered

"And..drum roll please." Dee requested as a boy went to the stage and made a drum roll."For the first time. We're gonna be joined at the camp by a very special celebrity instructor.."

"I don't wanna spend my summer at some camp. I'm Sora Gray for crying out loud" Sora Gray, the lead singer of Connect Three said

"Hey man, you used to love this place. Three years ago we were campers." Riku said

"Yeah man. This is where Connect Three, connected.(spaced out)"Roxas, the lead guitarist said

"And you get to see Uncle Sid." Riku said once more

"Huh..NOT a solid point" Sora replied

"Look man, right now, you're the bad boy of the press. And the label is gonna have a problem with that which means, we have a problem with that." Riku said

"Actually, I don't really have a problem with that" Roxas said while Riku looked at him sternly

"We have a problem with that!" Roxas said

"This camp thing's supposed to fix it. Its good PR. To do your time. Enjoy the fresh air. Get a tan."

"Oh and can you make me a birdhouse or something?"

"Ugh.."Riku sighed heavily and leaned his head against the chair

"One word. Payback." Sora finally said

"Thats two words." Roxas said as Sora unbuckled his seat belt and got out.

"By the way we told the press you'd be recording a duet with the winner of the Final Jam!" Riku said as the driver started the engine

"WHAT?!" Sora shouted as he stuck his head through the open window

Riku waved bye-bye as they drove away

"Sora. Good to have you back!" Sid said as he welcomed his nephew

"Hey what's up uncle Sid" Sora replied as he went in

--At the kitchen--

"I hear there's an open mic tonight" Connie said while making burgers with Kairi

"Yeah" Kairi replied

"Are you gonna sing?"

"In front of all those people? No way."

"Sweetie, I hear you in your room. You're really good. Mom's honor." Connie said encouragingly "And if you're nervous, pfft. Its alright. Everyone is nervous. That's why I'm making so much food tonight cause people eat when they're nervous."

"Not me. I don't think I can eat another burger ever." Kairi replied

"Okay. Why don't you go take the trash out to the dumpster and set-up in the hall. I'll finish up here" Connie said as she put on rubber gloves

--Outside the Vibe--

Kairi walked carrying two sacks of garbage until she heard singing inside the Vibe

_You think your hot But I'm sorry you're not Exactly who you think you are _

Kairi climbed up the stairs and looked through the window

_Can tell you what, that you haven't got But when we walk into the room "once again from the top girls!"(Yuna)_

_You think your hot But I'm sorry you're not Exactly who you think you are Can tell you what, that you haven't got But when we walk into the room"Work with me here people!(Yuna)" "hello! We're trying!Will you-(Paine)" "If you want to win you've gotta listen to me. Lets go again(Yuna)" _

_You think your hot But I'm sorry you're not Exactly who you think you are Can tell you what-_

--At the hall--

Kairi walks in and place two teacups on top of the table until she sees a piano

Kairi looks around to see if any people are watching and approaches the piano

**--**

**Well? Any better? Well anyways look forward to the next chappie!! No Flames!!**


End file.
